Save Me
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: His brother abuses him and Dark is the only one who can save him. DarkXOC. Rape. I suck at summaries. PLease read & review.


He walked toward his brother and noticed he was depressed. So, he kissed his brother because that's how they cheer each other up since their parents died. Dark sat quietly in his room, watching. He was slammed against the wall as his brother roughly kissed him. "Not now, brother. I have to take care of Dark. Maybe later." His brother drug him to the corner so they were out of sight and pinned him against the door. His brother punched the side of his face and cut his lip after kissing him again.

"You owe me. Tonight in the clubhouse at midnight when Dark is asleep." He weakly nodded and returned to his room after covering his bruise with his long hair. Dark was looking at the floor when he opened the door and sat beside him.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw you kiss your brother."

"That? Oh, we just do that when one of us is depressed or needs cheered up. Let me see your back." Dark turned his back to him and he placed gauze pads on his wounds before putting the bandages around him. "There. Get some sleep."

"He's hurting you, isn't he?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I can see the pain in your eyes. You try to hide it, but I can see it. He shouldn't be allowed to do this!" Dark turned to him.

"Why do you care what he does to me? You don't even like me." Dark turned to face him and he looked away.

_I don't even like you! No wonder everyone left you._

"I didn't mean to say that. I was just angry that day and snapped. I'm sorry." Dark lifted his chin and gently kissed him. He returned the kiss with as much verocity and deepened it.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I do. I never want to lose you again. You shouldn't let your brother do this to you." Dark moved his hair to reveal the bruise and he winced when Dark barely touched it. "Sorry." Dark kissed his bruise and layed down.

"Thank you, Dark." Dark slept and he walked to the kitchen. When midnight rolled around, he waited in the clubhouse for his brother and soon he arrived. He backed into a corner as his brother approached him and kissed him roughly.

"Undress." He did as he was told and stripped. He watched his brother circle him and heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down before he was forced onto his back. His brother entered him roughly and he screamed out in pain. A sock was stuffed into his mouth as his brother thrusted into him and he felt blood trickle down his thighs. His brother hit him a couple times and soon came. He cried as the pain shot through him and made his entire body sore. "Pathetic." His brother left him there, naked and freezing throughout the winter night and fatigue overwhelmed him.

"Illius. Illius, wake up!" He groaned as he felt someone shake his body and felt a blanket around him. "Wake up, dang it!"

"No...go away..." He felt himself being carried and layed on a soft surface. He grunted as pain shot through him as he moved and felt a rag on his forehead. He tried to open his eyes, but failed. They were too heavy to move.

"You better hope he wakes up! Otherwise, you're going to pay!"

"D-Dark..." He could hear Dark, but couldn't see him. He tried to open his eyes again and succeeded. "Dark..." The room was empty, but his door was open and he could hear shouting as Dark returned.

"You're awake." Dark sat on the edge of the bed.

"How did I get here?"

"I found you last night and carried you here. I was afraid you wasn't going to wake up. You're brother has gone too far this time." His eyes shot wide open as the events of last night hit him full force. Tears fell as he looked away and Dark brushed them away. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"I'm sorry, Dark. I didn't think he would do this."

"It's not your fault. Hold still, I'm going to pull the splinters out." He tightly shut his eyes as Dark pulled the splinters out and flinched everytime. "Sorry, I'll just put bandages on and be done. You can't move for a while, though."

"D-don't l-leave me..." He grunted as he tried to get up and Dark sat beside him when he collapsed to the bed.

"It'll just take a second. I'll come right back, okay?" He remained silent as Dark stood up and left. He thought he saw his brother approach him and his body shook with fear. Dark came back and ran to him. "What's wrong?"

"No...Don't come any closer!" Dark looked to where he was staring and saw nothing.

"There's nothing there, love." His tears slid down his cheeks and Dark brought him out of his panic attack.

"Dark? W-where?"

"Shh...It's okay." Dark wiped his tears and anger shot through him. Dark bandaged him and sleep consumed him as Dark stroked his hair. "Sleep, now." Dark stood up and left the room temporarily. "You're lucky I haven't called the police yet. If I ever see this happen to him again, I promise you won't live to see another day!"

He felt the bed dip as Dark sat on the edge of the bed and stroked his hair. "Thank you..." When he woke up the next morning, the room was empty and fear rushed through him because he was afraid his brother would come after him. Dark entered the room with two plates and noticed he was awake.

"Morning, beautiful. Ready to eat?" He blushed as Dark placed the plates on the desk and tried to sit up. Dark gently rolled him on his back and leaned his back against the wall before handing him his plate of biscuit and gravy. "There's someone here to see you." He gave Dark a questioning look and someone walked in.

"Hey, how are you doing? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I'll just sit right here." Shikana could see the fear in his eyes and sat at his desk.

"..."

"Aren't you going to say hello?"

"..." Dark was confused and handed him some paper and pen.

_Hello._

_"_Don't tell me you lost your voice." He nodded and finished eating his breakfast. Dark took his plate to the kitchen and returned to his side. He leaned against Dark and layed his head in the crook of his shoulder.

_Thank you, Dark. What brings you here?_

"I just thought I'd check up on you since I normally see you everyday. I haven't seen you in three days and I was afraid that your brother had gone too far."

_How do you know what he does to me? We never told anyone._

"Well, it's kind of obvious to me. I know it's none of my business, but you can't let him keep doing this to you. He may end up killing you."

_Even if I wanted to stop him, I can't. I'm not strong enough. He always overpowers me._

"You could always leave."

_Where would I go? This is my only home._

"You can move in with me. I have enough room for you. Since my sister moved out, you can have her room or the spare bedroom."

_Thank you, but what if he comes after me?_

"I'll kill him. I told him that I would if he ever did this to you again. We can protect you, right?"

"Right. Don't worry, he won't be touching you ever again. If he does, Dark and I'll beat him to a bloody pulp." He chuckled and layed back down.

_When are we leaving?_

"Tomorrow okay with you, Shikana?"

"Yeah, move in whenever you're ready." Dark covered him with his blanket and Shikana left. Dark began packing and layed beside him when he was done. He felt himself being carried away from Dark's warm body and layed down on a hard, rocky surface. He felt himself being stripped and shivered when he felt the damp air hit his exposed body. There rustling above him and an odd, but familiar pain. He opened his eyes and saw the silhoute of his brother moving above him and the pain increased with every movement he did.

'Where's Dark? I hope he's alright.' His brother stood up after coming hard inside him and beat him to death. His brother left him in the cave and he closed his eyes as morning came.

When Dark woke up, he saw that Illius was missing. He immediately thought of Illius' brother. "You bastard! Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know full well who I mean. Where is he? If anything happens to him, I'll come back and put you behind bars!"

"Well, then, Dark. You'd better hurry before he dies." He didn't like the look he gave him and ran out the door. 

"Illius! If you can hear me, give me a sign!"

He heard Dark shouting for him and tried to move, but the pain was too much. He tried to ignore the pain and dragged himself to the cave entrance. "Dark..." He whispered Dark's name and prayed he would find him.

"Illius!" He refused to move and heard Dark running towards him. "Illius, wake up. Come on, stay with me." He opened his eyes and smiled at Dark. "I'm going to kill him!" Dark picked him up and ran into Shikana on his way back to the house.

"What happened?"

"It was his brother again. Take him to the hospital while I put his brother behind bars. I'll meet you there."

"D-don't...leave me... Dark..." He grabbed Dark's sleeve weakly after being handed to Shikana and Dark looked at him.

"You take him to the hospital. He trusts you more. In the meantime, I'll get his brother." Dark nodded and ran to the hospital. Dark waited six hours before he could see him. He looked around the room and saw bright, white lights and saw many doctors examing him.

"How is he? Is he going to make it?"

"He'll be fine. Three weeks here and he'll be as good as new. Now, how did you say this happened?"

"I didn't. I found him in this condition."

"Okay. He'll be fine, don't worry." Dark nodded and sat next to his bed. He tried to smile, but grimaced as pain shot through him. The morphine dulled the pain and he watched Dark pace the room a few minutes later.

"Dark...you're...making me...nervous pacing...like that..."

"I'm sorry, love. I can't help it." Dark smiled and sat back down. Two hours later, he was asleep and Shikana walked into the room. "Did you get him?"

"Yeah, he put up quite a fight, but I finally put him behind bars." Dark heaved a sigh of relief and Shikana sat next to him. "I'll take shift if you want to rest."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm the one who was supposed to protect him and it's my fault he's in this condition."

"...not your fault...my fault...should've..."

"Should've what, love?"

"...should've stopped...him...Thank you for saving...me, Dark..."

"You're welcome. Sleep more, love. I'll be here." He smiled and slept as Dark and Shikana continued talking. As the weeks passed, he slowly recovered his lost strength and Dark carried him home since he was unable to walk at the moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He vomited on the floor when Dark sat him on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll clean it up." Dark layed him down and cleaned the vomit.

"Dark, I think he's in pain." Dark looked up from what he was doing and looked at his face.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a little pain. Nothing to worry about." Ascrutiating pain shot through his body and he gripped the edge of the couch tightly. "I don't feel so good." He turned his head to the side and felt blood drip down his chin.

"His lip is cut. Here, press down on this." Shikana placed a cloth in his mouth and he bit down on it. "That should stop the bleeding." He kept the cloth in his mouth until Shikana took it out five minutes later. "Can you find out what's wrong with him?"

"No, I can't. Hopefully, it will pass soon." It took three hours for the pain to pass and he was exhausted. "Do you want to sleep in your bed?"

"Yes, if you don't mind carrying me there." Dark layed him in his bed and covered him with a thick blanket. "Thank you. I'm sorry that you have to put up with me."

"I love you. Don't worry, you're not a nuisance or anything."

"Hey, Dark. I'll be on the couch if you need anything." Dark nodded and Shikana layed down on the couch as Dark layed beside him. Dark kissed his forehead as he slept and he snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Never let go." Dark tightened his grip a little and he felt secure for the first time in a long time. When he woke up, he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach as Dark continued to sleep. Shikana made breakfast and had medicine out on the table for him. He staggered into the kitchen and Shikana helped him sit down at the table. "Thank you."

"Still not feeling good?" He shook his head, unable to speak because of the way he felt. "Here, try some of this. It'll make you feel better." He drank the medicine disdainfully and Shikana handed him some water afterwards. He ate his breakfast and layed his head on the table.

"Morning, guys."

"Morning, Dark. He's fine, just a little sick. I gave him some medicine. Hopefully, that will make him feel better." He lifted his head and slowly walked to the couch, sitting down and resting his head on the arm.

"How do you feel, love?" He layed his head on Dark's shoulder when he sat down and cried softly. Dark let him cry and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Shh. It'll be alright, Illius. Let it all out." He cried for what seemed like an eternity and Dark simply held him. Shikana watched in awe at the scene before he walked back to the kitchen.

"Dark?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I love you so much." He kissed Dark long and passionately before Shikana returned with water. "Shikana, is brother going to stay behind bars?"

"He will for attempted murder. Why?"

"No reason. I was just curious. Thank you for everything you've done, guys." Dark smiled and Shikana knelt beside him.

"Hey, I have to go, but I'll be back to check you."

"Okay."

"Take care of Dark, Illius."

"I'm not so sure he's the one who needs taking care of." He chuckled and Shikana left. "Dark, can we go somewhere besides here?"

"Sure. Anywhere in particular?"

"No, not really. I just want to get away from here for a while." Dark nodded and they walked around aimlessly through the streets. He felt pain in his chest and sat down on the bench in the park. "Dark..."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I...I think my wounds have reopened." Dark inspected him and saw nothing. He had a major headache which worsened with each beat of his heart.

"Your wounds didn't open. You got a headache or something?"

"Yeah, it's getting worse."

"Come on, I think it's time we returned home." He got on Dark's back as they returned home and he layed him on his bed. Dark gave him a Tylenol and covered him with his thin blanket. "Better?"

"A little." He smiled and slept as Dark watched him and stroked his hair. Once Dark heard his soft snores, he watched the snow start falling outside the nearby window and held his hand lightly. Dark didn't sleep any as he watched him sleep. "Sleep, Dark. You need to get some sleep."

"All right." Dark layed beside him and slept as he latched onto his arm. He refused to move as Dark tried to wake him later that morning. "Come on, Illius. It's time to get up. It's almost noon."

"Five more minutes, Dark..." He heard Dark laugh softly and momentarily leave the room. He rolled over on his side and felt something warm. "What the..." He looked to where his hand was and screamed.

"What's wrong?" Dark ran into the room and saw him shaking.

"T-there's blood..." Dark removed the covers and revealed more blood. He got out of bed as Dark removed his sheets and stood by the window. He started shaking for some reason and Dark looked for the source of blood. "D-Dark..." He collapsed to the floor and Dark ran to his side.

"Get up, love." When Dark touched his back, he felt a wet substance on his hand and pulled it away to look at it. "You're bleeding!" Dark layed him back down gently and grabbed the bandages. Dark bandaged him after he stopped the bleeding and layed him on the couch.

He grunted and Dark threw the bed sheets in the washer. Shikana stopped to check on him. "What's wrong with him?"

"His wounds reopened sometime last night and lost a lot of blood. He should be fine."

"Do you want me to watch him until you finish cleaning the blood?"

"That would be great. Thanks." Shikana sat next to the couch and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Dark...?"

"It's me, Shikana. Are you okay now?" He opened his eyes to look at Shikana and tried to smile.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after losing so much blood."

"Where's Dark?" He sat up and looked around the room. Dark sat next to him after throwing the bloody towels into the washer. He leaned heavily against Dark as his body suddenly felt weak again.

"Are you doing any better?"

"I think so." Shikana held a rag to his forehead and he sighed as he felt the coolness of it. "Thank you."

"Are you in any pain?" He shook his head and Dark sighed. Shikana handed him some food and water after going to the kitchen. Dark layed him down after standing up and taking the cup and plate to the kitchen. He slept for the remainder of the day as Shikana helped Dark finish cleaning his room. He was still asleep after two days and Dark was just now putting his bed sheets on his bed.

"I'm worried, Shikana. He hasn't woken up yet." Dark sat next to him as Shikana watched him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Dark, look." Dark looked at him and he opened his eyes all the way, blinking a few times. "So, the boy finally awakes."

"Very funny." He grunted as he sat up and Dark held him lightly. "I'm okay, Dark. You don't have to do this."

"Sorry..." Dark moved away and he smiled as he looked at him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He smiled and hugged Dark one more time before attempting to stand. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing interesting." Shikana sighed and he looked at him.

"What's wrong, Shikana?"

"Hm? Nothing."

"Something's wrong. You can't hide it from me." Shikana chuckled and stared at the floor. He moved beside Shikana and put a hand on his shoulder. "Shikana?"

"..." Shikana layed his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He was confused as he gently hugged Shikana and Dark checked to see if he had a fever. He layed Shikana on the couch and waited.

"What's wrong with him, Dark?"

"I think he's just tired. He hardly slept since that night I took you to the hospital. Let him rest." He nodded and stood beside Dark, kissing his cheek. "Are you feeling a lot better now?"

"Yeah, I think my strength has returned and I have more energy to do more stuff." He kissed Dark longingly and walked to the kitchen. Dark followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Dark, could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Will you burn the clubhouse?"

"If that's what you want." He walked outside with Dark and handed him the matches. He put a pile of paper in the center and Dark caught it on fire. "There, I'll stay out here and make sure it doesn't catch anything else on fire."

"Can I stay out here with you?"

"Sure." Dark stood behind him and draped one arm around his shoulder. He relished the peaceful feeling that eminates from Dark everytime he's near. They watched the fire well into the night until it stopped burning. He held Dark's hand as they walked back into the house and Shikana was still asleep. "Still asleep, huh?"

He chuckled softly and walked to his bed with Dark closely behind. "Thank you, Dark." He sat down and pulled Dark down onto his lap. Dark gasped at the friction when their groins touched. He kissed Dark and pulled at his shirt, indicating he wanted it off. Dark complied and threw it into another dimension to the side. 

As his hands traveled Dark's chest, he felt fear surface. "I love you so much, Illius."

"Get off of me!" He pushed Dark away as hard as he could and he landed hard on the floor. His body shook with his emotions and he curled up into the fetal position.

"Illius? You could've just told me to get off instead of pushing me." He snapped out of his panic attack and realized he was in the bedroom instead of the clubhouse with his brother. He saw Dark on the floor and ran to him.

"I'm sorry, Dark. I..." He wrapped his arms around Dark's middle and cried.

"Shh. It's okay. I understand that you're not ready to go that far." Dark held him as he refused to move and soon fell asleep. Dark layed him on the bed and checked on Shikana. When Dark came back, he was muttering incoherent things.

"...brother...I love you..." Tears slid down his cheeks and Dark was both angry and sad at hearing those words.

'So, he still loves his brother after everything he's been through.' Dark sighed and slept in the chair. When morning came around, he noticed he was alone and then saw Dark in the chair.

"Dark. Dark, wake up."

"Mmmn..." He continued to say Dark's name until he woke up. "What?"

"What are you doing sleeping in the chair?"

"Do you still love your brother?"

"..."

"Just answer the question." He could hear the hurt in Dark's voice.

"I...do..." He looked away and Dark stood up, ready to leave. "Where are you going?"

"I just thought I'd go for a walk, that's all." Dark forced a smile and left. He was confused at Dark's behavior and sat next to Shikana as he waited for him to return.

"Morning, Shikana."

"Morning, Illius. Where's Dark?"

"He just left for a walk."

"That's strange. He would never leave you here by yourself even if someone else was here." While Shikana pondered this, he walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Dark. If you think it's strange, then he might do something drastic."

"Well, I'm going with you." He nodded and they left in search for Dark. They searched through every store, every street and there was no sign of Dark. "I wonder where he could've gone."

"Shh. Listen. Do you hear that?" He could hear someone crying and ran through numerous alleys. There, hugging his knees, was Dark, crying his eyes out and he ran to him. "Dark, look at me."

"Illius?"

"Why did you leave, Dark?" Shikana stood behind him as he knelt and placed a hand on Dark's shoulder.

"I thought you didn't love me anymore, so I left. You said you still loved your brother. How could you after everything he's done to you?"

"I don't love him like I love you." Dark's expression was one of shock and confusion. "I love him because he's still family. No one can win my heart like you do."

"You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie about my feelings for you? I love you." He lifted Dark's chin slightly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled away and saw Dark shiver. "Come on, let's go home." Dark nodded and accepted the hand that was offered. Dark grunted in pain as he was pulled up and knelt back down. "Dark?"

"It's nothing." Dark tried to stand up, but his ankle wouldn't let him.

"Here, I'll carry you." Dark got on Shikana's back and they walked home. Shikana sat him on the couch and grabbed a bag of ice, placing it on Dark's ankle.

"Thank you." He sat beside Dark and Dark looked away. "I'm sorry." He forced Dark to look at him and smiled.

"There's no need to apologize. Thanks a lot, Shikana." He kissed Dark and placed a hand on his thigh.

"No problem. I'll give you two some alone time. See you tomorrow."

"See you." Shikana left and he returned his attention to Dark.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes, in fact, I have a way to show you how much I love you." He sat on Dark's lap and kissed him. "I never want to lose you, Dark. You're the one who told me that." Dark blushed and deepened the kiss. Dark's hands found their way to his butt and squeezed gently.

"You've proven you love me by not leaving me. I won't be able to do anything without moving my ankle."

"Okay. I'll wait until tomorrow." As he moved to get off, Dark held him in place and wrapped his arms around him. "Dark?" He looked at Dark and saw a single tear fall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to hold you." He refused to move and let Dark hold him.

"I need to make lunch. You're probably hungry."

"Yeah..." He felt Dark stiffen for a moment before he was released and saw the sadness in his eyes. He made lunch and handed Dark his plate before making himself one. "Thanks." Dark ate his lunch and he took the plate to the kitchen after eating.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed or in here?"

"I think I'll sleep here. You can have the bed." He nodded and layed Dark down, being careful with his ankle. He placed a blanket over Dark and waited for him to sleep before walking to the bedroom. He made breakfast as Dark slept and sat at the table, drawing on some extra paper.

Dark stood at the cracked door of the kitchen and watched him. He massaged his shoulder because it had become stiff and to the point of pain. 'So, he's been pushing himself beyond his limits because of me? He must really love me. I feel really bad for what I did yesterday.'

"Dark, is that you?" He watched Dark walk into the kitchen and he got ready to get up. "You want some coffee? I can make you some if you do." He felt Dark's hands on his shoulders, making him sit back down. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'll get it." Dark poured himself some coffee and stood by the counter. "I love you...Really love you."

"I love you, too. Breakfast is on the stove." Dark sat down with a plate he'd made and ate in silence. "You're awfully quiet."

"I was just thinking." He nodded and finished his drawing. Dark stood up and kissed his cheek before placing his plate in the sink. "Hey, I'm going out for a while. Do you mind staying here? Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you."

"Only if you promise to come back."

"I promise I will." He ran to Dark and kissed him before he left. "Love you."

"Love you, too." He sat back down and colored his drawing until someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Shikana." He opened the door and Shikana was pushed inside, followed by his brother. "I'm sorry, Illius. I tried to stop him, but he just overpowered me."

"It's okay, Shikana. I'm not going to just let you walk on me again and hurt my friends."

"Friends? You have no friends. No one loves you. Not even Dark."

"I do, too! Shikana is my friend and Dark does so love me!" He punched his brother, but he caught it in midair and threw him backwards.

"Illius! I won't let you hurt him anymore." Shikana managed a hit to his brother's face and was kicked to the floor, unconscious. Fueled by his anger, he fought his brother, but lost after landing several blows and his brother bound his hands behind his back. He knew what was coming next and prayed that Dark would return soon before anything happened.

"Get off me!" He kicked his brother and managed to run outside before his brother tripped him. "Stop! Get away from me!"

"No, I'm going to make you pay for putting me behind bars."

"You deserved it. I won't let you do this to me!" He kicked his brother off of him and found a police officer nearby. "Officer, please you have to help me!"

"What's wrong?" He looked over his shoulder and saw his brother approaching as the police officer untied his hands.

"Stay away, brother! You're not going to hurt me anymore! I'm done being afraid of you and living in fear. Dark taught me how to live and love. I'm not going to let you take that away from me." He grabbed the officer's gun when his brother didn't stop.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me!" He cocked the gun and aimed for his heart.

"You don't want to do this, young man."

"Of course I do! You have no idea what he's done to me."

"Illius? Why are you outside with a gun?" Dark followed his gaze and saw his brother. "Put the gun down, Illius. It's not worth it and neither is he." Dark stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his wrist, slowly lowering the gun. Tears slid down his face and Dark held him. Dark saw Shikana jump on Takuya's back and they both fell to the ground. Shikana held his side as he stood and blood seeped through his fingers. "Shikana, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. How's Illius?"

"He'll be fine. Officer, can I borrow your handcuffs?" He recieved the officer's handcuffs and cuffed Takuya. "Here you go. Tell the judge he tried to harm his brother again. He'll know what to do." The officer nodded and Dark carried him inside, sitting him on the couch. "Let me see your side." Shikana lifted his shirt and Dark took it off all the way.

"I'm not the one you should be worried about, Dark." Dark stopped the bleeding and bandaged Shikana's side.

"You'll be fine. It's not a fatal wound. What about you, Illius?"

"I'm fine. All he did was bind my hands." He was on the verge of tears and Dark sat beside him. "Thank you." He fought the tears back and succeeded. He kissed Dark passionately and it was so full of love and sorrow. Dark held him afterwards and he was suddenly asleep.

"Here, Shikana. You can sleep in the bed."

"Where will you sleep?"

"The couch or the chair. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Shikana layed down on the bed and Dark sat in the chair as he slept. He coughed a few times and Dark held some water to his lips.

Dark had breakfast ready when he walked to the kitchen and took some food to Shikana. "There you go."

"Thanks, Illius. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I should've put up more of a fight when your brother approached me and forced me to attack you, but I refused to. So, he demanded that I open the door."

"It's all right, Shikana. How's your side?"

"It's fine. I think it's closed and the bleeding has stopped." He nodded and returned to the kitchen where Dark was sitting, reading FAKE. He cleaned up the kitchen when Dark stood up and hugged him.

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Dark." He smiled and kissed Dark on the side of the mouth. "Promise me you won't ever leave me?"

"I promise. All you have to do is call my name and I'll be there for you." He smiled at the sincerity in Dark's voice and kissed him more passionately this time.

"Next time brother approaches me, I won't hesitate to kill him. He hurt Shikana and tried to rape me again. I will not let him do it again. You taught me how to live and love. I won't let him take that from me."

"I'll be there to help you if he does." There was a strangled cry and they ran to his room. Shikana was holding his side in pain and he ran to his side. Shikana fell to the side and he caught him, laying him back down on the bed.

"What's wrong with him, Dark?"

"I don't know." Dark inspected Shikana's side and ran from the room to get the First Aid Kit. "Here, hold this." He held the First Aid Kit and Dark disinfected Shikana's wound. "He should be fine now."

"Good. Dark, I'm going to get some fresh air. Be back in a minute." Dark nodded and he left. He whistled as he walked through the streets and found a child.

"That's some beautiful whistling you got going, kid." He turned around and saw a tall man tower over him.

"Um...thanks." Before he knew it, the child pulled him away from the man as he pulled a knife and through a dark ally. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where he can't find us!" They ran for twenty minutes until they stopped at a dump. "Come on, get inside."

"I can't. I have to get back home. My friends will start to worry if I'm not back soon." The boy nodded and ran back inside to get something, returning moments later.

"Come on, I know a shortcut." He followed the boy and he was soon at his house.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You're welcome. That man has been abducting young men like you for years and kills them. I've seen it happen too many times and you seem like a nice person."

"Would you like to come in?"

"I'm allowed?"

"Why not? You did save me after all. I'm sure Dark would like to meet my hero." He walked inside with the boy following close behind. "Dark, I'm back!"

"Hey, what took you so long?" Dark teased him and they walked to the couch.

"How's Shikana doing?"

"He's doing a lot better now. Who's this, Illius?"

"Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Taki."

"Dark, this is Taki. He saved me from this huge man who pulled a knife out. He offered his hideout but I had to return here because I know how much you worry." Dark chuckled and he made lunch. "Hey, Taki. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah..." Taki blushed from embarrassment as his stomach growled.

"Hey, Dark. Could you come here for a second?"

"I'll be right there." Dark stood up and walked to the kitchen. "What is it you need, love?"

"I want to adopt Taki. He was on the streets and looked so lonely. I guess he's been there for a while." Dark hugged him briefly and helped make lunch.

"How can I turn my lover's hero away? Of course we'll adopt him, but you'll have to get his permission first." He nodded and put the plates on the table. "Taki, lunch is ready! I'll help Shikana eat and you can discuss this with him."

"Okay." Dark left as Taki sat at the table and ate his rice. "Taki, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"I want to adopt you, but I need your permission first. What do you say?"

"Do you really want to adopt me?"

"Of course! I've always wanted a little brother. I just hope I don't turn out like my older brother."

"You'll never become like him, Illius. I have no doubts about that." Dark hugged his neck and placed Shikana's plate in the sink. "So, are we obtaining a new family member?"

"Yeah, if you want to take a shower and get rid of the dirt, the bathroom's just down the hall." Taki nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll get the adoption papers. Are you going to be alright here?"

"Yeah, I have Taki to help me." Dark nodded and left after kissing him. He walked to the bathroom door. "Taki, I have some clean clothes for you when you get out. I'll lay them by the door. You can get them when you get out."

"Okay. Thank you."

"I'll be in my room if you need anything." He walked to his room and noticed Shikana was awake. "Hey..."

"Hey, who were you talking to?"

"My adopted little brother." Shikana looked confused until he saw Taki standing behind him. "Taki, this is Shikana. Don't worry, he's harmless." Taki nodded and sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Hello."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." He heard the door open and close. He left Taki to get acquainted with Shikana and realized it wasn't Dark that came back, but someone else.

"I believe you have something of mine."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have a boy named Taki here." He was cautious about this one and very suspicious.

"Taki, could you come in here for a minute?" Taki walked to him and saw the stranger, hiding behind him. "Taki, do you know this man?"

"Yes, I do."

"He says he's taking you away from me. Do you want to go?"

"No! He'll abuse me like he did my sister until she died! I don't want to go."

"Okay. Don't scream anymore." He hugged Taki as he cried and held him close. "Shh. I'm not going to make you go with him. I just hope Dark gets back with those papers."

"He's coming with me whether he likes it or not."

"No, he's not going anywhere! He's staying with me. You'll have to get through me first!"

"Don't, Illius. He's too strong."

"It's okay. I want you to stay with Shikana and watch him for me, okay?" Taki nodded and ran to his room. He straightened himself up and glared at the stranger. "You'll never get Taki."

"Give it up! You have no chance." The stranger charged and he dodged to the side. As the stranger charged, he dodged until he was backed into a corner and the stranger approached with a knife. "You've got no where to run now." He smiled when the man held the knife to his throat. "Smiling at your own demise? I admire that. I'll be sure to make this quick."

"I'm not smiling at my demise. I'm smiling at yours! Now, Dark!" He ducked as Dark knocked the stranger out and recieved a small cut on his throat. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch. Is Taki alright?" As if on cue, Taki ran to him and he knelt down to hug him. "I'm glad you're alright, Taki. Everything is going to be alright. He won't be hurting you anymore."

"You got hurt because of me!"

"It's alright. This is nothing. Trust me, I've had worse." Taki nodded and Dark helped him to his feet. "What took you so long to get back, Dark?" Dark placed a gauze pad over his cut.

"Some old guy stopped me and told me you were in danger and I was stopped by a couple gangs when I started running here. Remind me to never join a gang." He couldn't hold in his laughter and released it. "I'm serious!"

"I don't mean to laugh, Dark."

"I've missed your smile and your laugh." Dark smiled and hugged him. "Let's find out where you're going to sleep, Taki." He considered giving him his brother's room, but decided against it.

"You can sleep in my room. We can move Shikana to my brother's room." Dark nodded and they walked to his room.

"We're relocating you to his brother's room so Taki can have a place to sleep." Shikana agreed and Dark helped him to his brother's room.

"Wait, Dark!" Too late, Dark had opened the door and let a scream of surprise out. He ran to Dark and looked into his brother's room. "This isn't how he left it." The room was devoid of everything. There was no furniture at all and the walls were bare which were supposed to be covered with pictures of him, naked against his will. "Go ahead and lay Shikana on the couch. I'll figure everything out."

"All right." Dark layed Shikana on the couch and found him kneeling on the floor. "Find anything?"

"No, it's...weird. It seems everything disappeared without a trace. Those pictures! Where are they?"

"What pictures?"

"The ones brother took of me naked without my consent. He forced me to do it for his own twisted gain. I have to find them and burn them." He searched frantically and Dark looked around as well. He found a box he'd never seen before. "What's this?" He opened the box and, lo and behold, the pictures were there.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, I finally did. Now I can get rid of them." He stood up and walked outside with the box. Dark started a fire as he threw the photos in one by one. Dark sat beside him and his tears gathered after each picture. Soon, he threw the entire box into the flames and hugged his knees to his chest, laying his head on his knees as tears fell.

Dark put his arm around him and Taki soon joined them. "Shh. It's alright. He won't do this to you again. If he does, he's as good as dead." He remained in Dark's arms and Taki moved to sit between them. He smiled and hugged Taki as well as Dark.

"I'm going to head inside. You two coming?" Taki quickly stood up and followed him.

"I'll watch the fire." He nodded and walked inside with Taki behind him.

"I'll put a bed in there tomorrow, Shikana. Meanwhile, you two get some sleep."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Dark and I'll sleep on the floor. It's no big deal for me. Not so sure about Dark, though." Taki layed down on his bed and he left the door open. "Shout if you need anything." Taki nodded and he left to give Shikana a blanket. He walked outside to find Dark asleep on the ground when the fire when out and shook his head. "Dark, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here."

"Sorry..." He helped Dark inside and layed him on their makeshift bed. Instantly, Dark was asleep again and he layed beside him before sleep consumed him. Sometime during the night, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Illius. Illius!"

"Mmmn?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah." He moved over to make room for Taki and he layed between him and Dark. He pulled the covers over them and went back to sleep. "Brother...get away...Don't do this...please..." Taki had gone to the kitchen and Dark had breakfast ready. "Please, stop..." His tears fell and he whimpered. Dark walked into the room to wake him and saw him whimpering.

"Illius, wake up! Come on, Illius." When he didn't wake up, Dark kissed him and he punched him, cutting his lip and leaving a bruise. Dark tried again and this time succeeded in waking him up.

"Dark?"

"You're finally awake. You were dreaming about your brother again, wasn't you?"

"Yeah. What happened to you?"

"It's nothing to worry about." He accepted the hand that was offered and they walked to the kitchen.

"Are you okay, Illius?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"It looks like you've been crying and you're covered in sweat."

"It's nothing to worry about, Taki." Taki left it at that and finished his breakfast. He sat down tiredly at the table and Dark handed him some food. "I'm not really hungry right now." Dark nodded and placed it in the microwave.

"I know you two are lovers. Are you not kissing or making out because I'm here?"

"How do you know we're lovers?"

"I can tell by the way you care for each other. It doesn't bother me that you're homosexuals and I don't mind if you kiss in front of me."

"Let me see your lip, Dark." He held Dark's chin and kissed him briefly. "Better?"

"A little." He chuckled and Dark checked on Shikana, who was about to leave. "You're not thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, are you?"

"Sorry, Dark. I'm needed elsewhere. I'm about to have a son and I need to go be with my girlfriend."

"All right. I'll tell them you said goodbye." Shikana left and Dark returned to the kitchen. "Shikana just left. His girlfriend is having a baby and he had to leave immediately."

"I hope everything will be fine."

"Illius, I'm going to be gone for a couple days. Taki, will you watch him while I'm gone?"

"Of course, Dark." Dark straightened himself and was about to leave when Illius grabbed his wrist. He tried to get free, but Illius' grip was firm, but gentle.

"Something on your mind, Illius?"

"Please, don't go!" He wrapped his arms around Dark's waist and buried his face in his back as tears fell. "Please, don't leave me here alone."

"You won't be alone because Taki is going to stay with you." Dark turned around and hugged him close to him. "I'll be back in two days. I'll call you when I get there and when I'm coming home. Sound fair?"

"I...I guess..." Dark untangled himself from him and kissed his cheek before leaving. "Dark!" Dark turned around slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Dark smiled and left. He had never felt so devastated in his life before.

"Illius? Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be, Taki. I will be." He forced a smile and tried to clean the house to keep himself busy. After he cleaned, he pulled out his painting supplies and started painting something on the canvas. One hour had passed and he was missing Dark terribly already. Fear made itself known as he painted and he dropped the brush he was holding.

"Illius?" Taki had been watching him paint and noticed a change in his mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Taki. Don't worry about me." He sighed and picked up the brush, setting it in a cup of water. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and willed the fear away. 'Brother will not be coming back.' He repeated this over and over until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped from the sudden contact and soon relaxed, realizing it was Taki. "I'm okay."

"All right." Taki left him alone and plopped down on the couch again. Soon Taki was asleep and he walked to his room, shrugging off his shirt as he sat on the floor. He heard padded footsteps and thought it was Taki walking around. He felt trembling arms around his shoulders.

"Why have you returned?" He knew it was Dark before he looked at him.

"I don't know why."

"You're trembling." Dark turned his face to look at him and kissed him.

"I want to stay with you. So, I declined my trip." Dark sat behind him and embraced him. "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel good." He sighed, not wanting to move as Dark held him, and closed his eyes. Dark moved to stand and helped him up as well. "What made you want to come back early?"

Dark smiled at the question as he cupped his cheek. "You. I couldn't leave you here." He smiled at the sincerity and walked to the kitchen to make lunch. Dark made him sit down before he could do anything. "I'll do it. You've worked yourself too hard today."

"Dark? What are you doing back so early?"

"Come on, do you honestly think I could leave Illius, or you, here alone?" Taki shook his head and went back to the couch.

"I love you, Dark. More than you will ever know."

"Oh? Maybe I know how much you do."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?" His tone was playful as he watched Dark make lunch.

"Yeah, because I feel the same way." He blushed and ran to the bathroom. "Illius? Was it something I said?" Dark put the food on the table and waited for Illius to return. Half an hour passed and Illius still had yet to return.

He heard Dark pound on the door, yet he was unable to answer since he was currently busy vomiting. The door was forced open and Dark ran to his side as he continued vomiting. "Dark..."

"Have you been doing this for half an hour?" He nodded and vomited again. All that came out was blood and Dark had begun to panic. "I'm taking you to the hospital." Dark helped him walk to the hospital, leaving a note for Taki in case he woke up.

He was whisked away to the E.R. as soon as Dark got him through the door and he waited six hours, waiting for a reply on his well-being. "He will be fine. The doctors are waiting for him to come around and wanted you to be there. He needs a familiar face and voice so it's not too traumatic for him. He had an ulcer in his stomach, but the doctors removed it."

"Thank you." Dark followed the nurse to his room and sat down next to the bed. Dark held his hand and he slowly came to as he listened to Dark's voice. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're safe."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's all right, love. Sleep more." Dark smiled and he went back to sleep. It took him three days to wake up again and Dark was gone. He looked around and saw what he didn't want to see. Dark was kissing someone else and Taki seemed to not notice.

"Dark, he's awake." He felt Dark hold his hand and jerked it away from his warm hand, looking away.

"Why'd he do that?" Taki let them be and Dark sat by the bed. "What's wrong? Why'd you pull away?"

"I saw you kissing someone else." Dark was confused when he looked at him again and he felt tears threaten.

"The only person I'll kiss is you, Illius."

"I saw you kissing that person when I woke up!"

"I wasn't kissing anyone. She was telling me how long you'd be asleep. The usual stuff someone wants to know." His face felt warm as Dark chuckled and leaned down to kiss him, grabbing his hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions."

"It's okay. I forgive you. You're still tired."

"How much longer am I going to stay here?"

"Another day or two. Don't worry, I'm not leaving you." He smiled and kissed Dark again, this time more passionately. Taki sat on the futon and Dark brought him some food.

"Thank you." He ate the food that Dark had brought and went back to sleep. Dark stroked his hair as he slipped into an uneasy sleep. His head lolled around a few hours later, but Dark and Taki took no notice because they were asleep as well. "Dark..." He felt bile rise up in his throat and, since he couldn't stand yet, he turned his head to the side and vomited.

"Illius, wake up."

"Brother..."

"Wake up, dang it!"

"No...please stop..." He finally woke up when the shaking got more insistent and looked up at Dark. "Dark? What's wrong?"

"What did you dream about this time?"

"You and brother. Brother raped you before killing you and moved on to me as you bled to death. I...I couldn't stop him, Dark." Tears fell and Dark held his head to his chest.

"Shh. It's okay, love. He won't be coming after you. I won't leave you, either." Dark layed beside him and he continued to cry on his chest. He was reduced to sniffles and they soon fell asleep, Taki was completely oblivious. In the morning, he was able to stand and Dark helped him walk home.

"Dark, come here." Dark leaned forward and he put his hand behind his neck, pulling him into a kiss. "Please..." He guided Dark's hand to his crotch and he nodded. Dark unzipped his pants and slowly stroked him. He came and Dark licked his hand.

"Tasty."

"That's gross."

"Sorry, love. I couldn't help myself." Dark chuckled and was pulled into a deep kiss.

"I need you." He offered himself to Dark and he seemed to understand as he looked for some lube.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to know what it feels like with someone I love." Dark lubed three fingers and proceeded to stretch him. "It's all right, Dark. There's no pain." Dark nodded, stretched him a little longer, and position himself after lubing his member.

"Let me know if I hurt you. I'll stop if you want me to."

"Whatever you do, don't stop." Dark leaned down and kissed him as he slowly pushed in. Once Dark was to the hilt, he waited for Illius to adjust and slowly moved in and out. They were at it for a couple hours before Dark came and luckily Taki was a heavy sleeper. Taki had taken a nap when they'd gotten home and he was thankful he was still asleep. Dark layed beside him after pulling out and he curled next to him, sleep immediately taking him into sweet oblivion. "Thank you, Dark."

"You're welcome." They slept in each other's arms well into the night until he squirmed in Dark's arms. "Illius?" Dark looked at him, half asleep, but his eyes soon shot open when he saw Illius' brother standing there. "Illius, get up!" He heard the panic in Dark's voice and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, Dark?"

"Get Taki and get out."

"What about you?"

"I promise I'll be right behind you."

"No, I refuse to leave you!"

"Go now! Please, Illius. Just get out of here!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran to get Taki and carried him outside. He ran until he was out of breath and layed Taki on the bench in the park. It was two hours and he hadn't seen Dark yet. He thought about going back to the house to find Dark, but something told him not to go.

"You better live, Dark. Otherwise I will never forgive you."

"I told I'd be right behind you." He turned around and saw Dark walking towards them. He noticed Dark was covered in scratches and his clothes were torn.

"What happened, Dark?"

"You're brother returned, but don't worry. He didn't do any real damage." Dark grunted and kneeled on the grass as he ran to him. "I'm fine."

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing much. Just tore my clothing as we fought and pulled out a knife. Thus, explains the scratches. I killed him before he landed a blow to my heart. The body is gone, though. Taki still asleep?"

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up since we left the house."

"Maybe we should move before something worse happens."

"You're right. I don't want either of you hurt." He kissed Dark before he stood. "I'll collect our belongings and meet you back here. Watch Taki for me while I'm gone." Dark tried to protest, but he was gone before he got a word out. He saw the body of his brother lying on the floor of his room when he walked through the door. "Pathetic." He growled as he stepped over his brother's body to get to the rooms.

"Ill...ius..." His brother grabbed his ankle and he panicked, trying to free his ankle.

"Let go! Just die already!" He kicked his brother in the face and he was still. He released his ankle and continued to gather their belongings. He stuffed the belongings into a couple of bags and ran out the door to find Dark and Taki. "Well, look who's finally awake. Good evening, Taki."

"Good evening to you, too, Illius." They chuckled and he noticed Dark was missing.

"Where'd Dark go?" He looked around and failed to locate Dark.

"He's around here somewhere. I just saw him a few minutes ago." They looked around and he sat beside Taki on the bench. A few minutes later, he felt someone cover his eyes and he jumped.

"Guess who?"

"Dark?"

"Dang, I can't fool you, can I?"

"I guess not." He chuckled and Dark moved in front of him. "So, where'd you go?"

"Eh, just left to take a leak. You took too long." Dark picked up the bags and they stood. "Ready to go?"

"Where to?"

"Shikana said we could stay at his house for a while until we find a house. I'll search while you stay with Shikana until then and wait for me to return."

"Okay. Dark, there's something I need to tell you, but later."

"All right. Let's go." They walked to Shikana's house and he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Shikana opened the door. "Welcome. Come on in. Here, I'll take those and you can get comfortable. Illius, do you mind helping Rika with my son?"

"Sure. If you'll excuse me, guys." He left the guys with Shikana and walked towards a young woman wrestling with a toddler about 6 months old. "Do you need help, miss?"

"You must be Illius. Shikana has told me about you, Dark, and Taki. If you could get him to calm down that'd be great." Rika handed him the toddler as he sat down.

"Hey, little guy. How come you're giving mommy such a hard time?"

"Illius, we'll be in the spare bedroom if you need us."

"Okay." He turned his attention back to the toddler and started to sing. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass." The toddler yawned and closed his little eyes, falling asleep.

"How'd you know how to do that?"

"My mom used to sing it to me all the time before she died. That's how she always got me to calm down. Brother had a tough time getting me to sleep the first two years our parents died and soon I learned to sleep on my own." She saw sadness in his eyes as he watched the toddler sleep. "Is it all right if I hold him a while longer?"

"Sure. His room is upstairs next to ours when you want to put him in the crib." Rika left and joined Shikana in the kitchen.

"Thanks." He held the toddler for a few hours, refusing to move lest he wake him, and Dark sat beside him. "Hey."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're crying. You want me to hold him for a while?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, it gives me at least some comfort. I've lost my entire family. You and Taki are the only ones I have left. You two are everything to me."

"You're everything to me and I don't want to lose you." Tears began to slide down his cheeks and Dark embraced him, being careful not to wake the toddler. "Come on, let's go to the spare bedroom."

"Okay. Let me put this little guy in his crib." Dark nodded and let him stand. He carried the toddler upstairs and layed him in his crib. Dark was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs as he stumbled and caught him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've got you." Dark helped him to the spare bedroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a little tired from what happened."

"What was it you were going to tell me?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now, I just want to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll wait until you're ready to tell me." Dark layed beside him on the bed and held him close to make him feel secure. He fell asleep as soon as he'd layed down and felt Dark's arms around him. When he woke up the next morning, Dark was gone and Taki was in the kitchen.

"Dark?" He looked around the room and Shikana walked in.

"Hey, are you awake?" Shikana sat on the edge of the bed with his son and he sat up.

"Where's Dark?"

"He's making breakfast. Taki's in there helping him while Rika takes a break from her daily duties." Shikana rocked his son as he smiled and watched them. "I finally got him to sleep." Shikana accidently woke the toddler and he began to cry. "Oh, no! Not again. Shh, it's okay, Shawn."

"Here, let me see him." Shikana handed him Shawn and he began to rock him, singing. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass." Shikana watched in awe as Shawn yawned and slept in his arms. He looked up and saw Shikana staring at him. "What?"

"You really are amazing. You're great with kids. How'd you learn to do that?"

"I guess I kinda just learned on my own. Thanks for letting us stay here." He yawned and Dark walked in, balancing two plates in his hands with two glasses of water. "Hey, Dark."

"Morning, beautiful." Dark chuckled and sat on the other side of him.

"I'll take him now if you want to eat."

"Okay. Thanks again." Shikana took Shawn and Dark moved beside him with the plates after placing the cups on the table.

"You're sad and don't tell me otherwise because I know you." He sighed and took his plate from Dark's hand and began eating. Dark handed him one of the glasses of water and he accepted it.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"All right. Remember, whenever you want to talk, Taki, Shikana, Rika, and I are here to listen."

"Thanks, Dark. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Dark left him to take the plates and cups to the kitchen and he saw an apparition of his brother. He screamed and everyone ran to him. He was shaking, gripping his arms, and Dark touched his shoulder. He jerked away and they exchanged worried glances.

"Please, leave me alone...Go away!" Tears streaked his cheeks as everyone stared in confusion at him. "Please...brother, just leave me alone..." Dark hugged him and he struggled against his strong embrace. Soon, he gave up and let Dark hold him as he cried.

"Shh, it's alright. No one's going to come near you." Dark rocked him back and forth, soon he fell asleep. Dark layed him down and covered him with the comforter.

"What just happened?"

"Let's let him get some sleep. Come on, we'll talk in the living room." They nodded and left the room quietly as he slept. He tossed and turned as he continued to sleep and he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"No...get away...leave me alone..." He whimpered and the hand shook his shoulder, trying to wake him. "Don't...hurt me... anymore, please...I'll do whatever you say..."

"Illius, wake up."

"Don't hurt me!" He sat up and almost headbutted Shikana. "Shikana? Wh-where am I?"

"You're in my spare bedroom. Is there something you want to tell me?" He shook his head as Shikana put an arm around his shoulder and whispered calming words to him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it."

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Shikana kept his arm where it was and he heard someone else walk into the room. "Hey, guys. I'll leave you three alone now. If you need someone to talk to, just come to me, I'll be here to listen." He nodded and Shikana left as Dark and Taki sat beside him.

"I'm fine, guys. You don't have to treat me like I just broke my arm. I appreciate it though because I know I'm loved." He smiled shakily and Dark embraced him as they layed down.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Illius." Taki left and he fell asleep in Dark's strong, warm embrace, relishing the security he provided.

"Thank you, Dark." He whispered as sleep took its toll and Dark held him closer. He slept for two and a half days, but Dark had left to find them a house. Taki was in the room, waiting for him to wake up with Rika and she held Shawn. Shikana left to help Dark locate a house and wouldn't be back until midnight.

"Is he still asleep, Taki?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry, Dark." Dark walked in and sat beside Taki after Rika left to put Shawn in his crib. "Did you find a house for us?"

"Not yet. I hope he wakes up soon before I find one." Dark brushed the hair out of his face and sighed. Taki left the two alone and helped Rika. He groaned and Dark shifted so he could hear noises. "Illius?"

"Wh-what's--" He stopped and frowned, trying to open his eyes. "I can't see!" He started groping for something and found Dark's hand enclosed in his. "Dark?"

"I'm here, Illius." Dark squeezed his hand gently and was slowly starting to panic. "Can you feel my hand?"

"Yes."

"Try to open your eyes." He tried and failed.

"I can't. They won't open. I can't make them. I'm scared, Dark."

"Shh. It's okay. I'll be your eyes until you can see again." He nodded and sat up, grimacing against the headache. Dark helped him out of the bed and helped him stand as he stumbled. "Just hold my hand and I'll guide you."

"O-okay." He held Dark's hand tightly and was led to the living room.

"Here, sit on the couch and I'll bring you something to eat." He complied without complaint and sat down, feeling someone sit down beside him.

"Who's beside me?"

"Shikana. Would you like to hold Shawn for a while?"

"Sure." He smiled and reached out his arms. Shikana handed Shawn to him and watched in awe as he rocked Shawn, never waking him once. "Thank you, Shikana, for allowing me to hold Shawn."

"You're welcome." Shikana seemed to know that he was temporarily blind and helped him as well.

"Here, Illius. I have your food if you're ready to eat."

"Thanks, Dark." He handed Shawn back to Shikana as Dark sat beside him and Shikana left them alone. Dark fed him and he felt helpless as tears fell.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so weak. I should've never let brother do what he did and we wouldn't be in this mess. You wouldn't be feeding me and we'd be at home right now."

"You're not weak, Illius." He started to protest and felt Dark's hand on his shoulder. "You were never weak. You're just a kind, compassionate person whom everyone seems to take advantage of and I love who you are. Never forget that I love you and only you. Promise me you will never give up on life because I don't know how I'd go on without you."

"I promise." He felt Dark wipe his tears away and heard him set the plate down. He embraced Dark and refused to move, afraid to ruin what he has. Dark held him for what seemed like eternity before he was led back to the spare bedroom.

"I'm going to be gone for a while, Illius. If you need anything, just shout for Rika and she will help you." Dark turned and was about to leave when he grabbed his sleeve.

"Please, don't leave me! I...I don't want to be here alone." He cried and felt Dark's strong, secure arms around him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes and let Shikana and Taki find a house when I come back. How's that sound?"

"Okay." He released Dark's sleeve and he stood, leaving the room after one kiss. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried as he just sat on the bed, staring into darkness. He tried to open his eyes again and failed once more. 'I hope I'm not permantely blind.'

He listed to 'Keep Holding On' playing on the radio and heard Rika open the door. "Illius, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Could you turn the radio up a little for me?"

"Sure." Rika turned the radio up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm here if you need anything, okay?"

"I know. Thanks for checking on me." He forced a smile and Rika smiled, leaving him alone. He hated being alone, but he didn't want Rika to stay with him because she had to care for Shawn and he silently wished for Dark to return. He layed down and let the song 'Keep Holding On' lull him to sleep. Soon, he was asleep and Rika checked on him once more. Dark layed beside him as he slept and put an arm over his waist.

"I love you." Dark nuzzled his neck gently and slept. Dark was still beside him in the morning, watching him sleep, and he tried to open his eyes. He succeeded and Dark simply stared at him. "Can you see now?"

"Yes, I can. I missed your beautiful face." He smiled and kissed Dark as he sat up. "When did you get back?"

"Several minutes after you fell asleep. I turned the radio off and just layed beside you, listening to you breathe." Dark chuckled and took him to the kitchen.

"Hey, can you see again?"

"Yeah."

"We were starting to worry about you." Rika walked in, holding her toddler and Shawn giggled when he saw Illius.

"Look who just woke up." He took Shawn from Rika's arms and played with Shawn, making him laugh.

"He really loves kids, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. He'll get attached to them real easily, but he has fun with them and helps them grow. He teaches them things that they need to know and loves to see their smiles." Dark sat at the table and watched him play with Shawn. He let Shawn down and sat beside Dark, watching Shawn walk on his own.

"So, have you found a house yet?"

"I'll give it another shot today."

"Hey, Dark?"

"What is it, Illius?"

"Remember when I said I'd tell you what happened to me when I went to the house to get our belongings?"

"Yeah...I remember."

"Well, brother tried to drag me to the floor and rape me. He just grabbed my ankle, though, and I kicked him in the face, his body becoming still as I gathered our belongings."

"Is that what's got you so stressed and exhausted?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay, Illius. You had your reasons." Dark hugged him and he stood.

"I'm going out for a while. Don't wait for me to eat breakfast. Go ahead and eat. Same goes for lunch." He walked towards the door with Dark hot on his heels. "Don't follow me, please, Dark. I just need some time alone. There's something I need to do and it can't wait. It may take all day, but I will return, that you can be sure of. I will never leave you."

"Okay. I'll give you your space because you ask it of me. Just be careful."

"I will. I love you." He kissed Dark and left before he could change his mind. He walked to the flower shop and bought some flowers. As he walked towards his parents grave, thoughts of his brother flooded through his mind and he just collapsed at the graves of his parents. "Why? Why couldn't I just be an only child?"

"That's not the way God works, son."

"What?" He turned around and saw someone tower over his kneeling form. The said person pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. "Go ahead, I have no reason to live anymore. Life can't possibly get any worse than I've experienced."

"If that's what you wish, then fine." As the man raised the knife to pierce his heart, thoughts of Dark and the others flashed before his eyes and he dodged the knife.

_Promise me you will never give up on life because I don't know how I'd go on without you._

'I can't die because I made a promise to Dark that I wouldn't give up on life.' He dodged another strike and recieved a minor cut to his thigh. "I'm sorry, but I can't die yet. I made a promise to someone I care about that I wouldn't give up on life."

"That's all nice and sweet, but my patience is wearing thin. It's time for you to die!" He was stabbed in the leg and he could feel the knife cutting veins and tearing the muscle. He screamed out when the man withdrew the knife and he almost passed out.

"Illius!" Dark ran to him and shot the man in the leg, holding onto him.

"D-Dark?" He struggled to stay awake and gripped Dark's shirt to keep his hands occupied. His eyes fluttered shut and Dark squeezed his hand death-like.

"No! Stay with me, Illius!" Someone had called 911 and he heard the sirens approaching. "You hear that, love? Help is on the way. Just stay with me." Dark refused to move as the paramedics tried to stop the bleeding.

"He's going into shock! Sir, we have to get him to the hospital if we want to save him." Dark nodded and realized he was still gripping his shirt.

"You have to let go for a little while, Illius." Dark rubbed his cheek. "Please, baby, they have to get you out of here." One of the paramedics pried his hands loose and loaded him up in the ambulance.

"Come." The gentle voice guided him to the ambulance and Dark got into the passenger's side. He was in surgery for three hours and Dark couldn't see him for a couple days.

"Yo." Dark walked in and still looked disheveled even though he'd taken a shower.

"Hello, Dark." Dark sat beside him and he held his hand, pulling him closer. "C-could you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Could you kiss me?" Dark complied and leaned forward, kissing him gently. His hand remained in Dark's hand and his other one rested on his shoulder.

"I thought you wasn't going to make it."

"I'm sorry, Dark. You told me to be careful and I blew it."

"It's okay. The fact that you're still alive is all that matters now. Nothing else. Now, get some more sleep. I'll call Shikana and let them know that you're going to be fine." He nodded and slept as Dark stood, leaving the room temporarily. He heard a baby crying the next morning and saw Shikana trying to get Shawn to stop crying.

"You want me to get him to stop?" Shikana looked startled and smiled shakily. Shikana handed him Shawn as he painfully sat up and got Shawn quiet just by holding him. "Hey, Shawn. Are you causing daddy trouble?" Shawn just laughed and soon fell asleep.

"Morning, handsome."

"Morning, Dark." He looked down as Dark sat beside him and then fisted the sheets. "Dark, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I followed you. I was just worried about you is all."

"Thanks anyway. If you hadn't shown up, I'd probably..." He didn't want to finish the thought because Taki was in the room and just smiled. "I owe you more than I can repay you."

"It's okay. I found us a house, so that we can all live peacefully. No one will harm you again. I promise." He smiled as he looked up at Dark and layed back down, holding Dark's hand lightly. Rika took Shawn home a few hours later and everyone except Dark left.

"We'll see you tomorrow. Only one person can stay at a time." He nodded and kissed Dark passionately.

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." Dark simply smiled and kissed him more deeply than last time. Dark held his hand as he slept and refused to sleep as the day continued. "Sleep, Dark. I'll be fine." Dark nodded and released his hand to lay down on the couch. He immediately missed the warmth of Dark's hand and went back to sleep.

"Hey, Shikana. Can you watch him until I get back?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to get Shawn and I'll be right there."

"Okay, thanks. I'll wait until you get here." Dark hung up the phone and he looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, Illius. Just go back to sleep. Shikana will be here momentarily."

"No, Dark. Not until you tell me where you're going." He got out of the bed and stumbled when he stood on his injured leg. He reached out for Dark. Dark caught him and made him sit on the edge of the bed. "I'll follow you if you don't tell me. Please, Dark! Don't keep this from me. Is it because of me?"

"No! Never think that I'll leave you! I promised you I wouldn't leave you and I intend to keep that promise. There's someone I have to meet. Now, stay here or I'll have no choice, but to restrain you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He just layed back down and winced when he jostled his wound.

"You're evil." Dark only chuckled and waited for Shikana to show up. Several minutes later, Shikana finally arrived and they hadn't said a word. He held Shawn as Dark and Shikana talked quietly. "What's Taki doing?"

"He's helping around the house. Hey, do you mind to watch Shawn for a while? I forgot his diaper bag."

"I don't mind at all."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." Dark had already left and he played with Shawn until he started crying because he hit his head. He rocked Shawn, trying to get him to calm down. "Shh. It's okay, Shawn." He hummed a different song than the lullaby and Shawn stopped crying. "There. That better?"

"Dadda!" Shawn giggled and Shikana walked through the door with his diaper bag. "Dadda!"

"Excuse me?"

"Dadda!" Shawn crawled to the edge of the bed and he stopped him from going over the edge.

"He said his first word, Shikana." Shikana picked Shawn up and sat by the bed, making Shawn laugh. He watched the two play and laugh, wondering what Dark was doing. "Shikana, do you know who Dark had to meet?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Sorry."

"It's okay. He makes me worry with the things that he does. When it's about me, he'll do rash things and either get himself hurt or one of these days, killed." He let out a frustrated sigh and Shikana watched him. "I'm just going to take a nap. Will you wake me when Dark gets back?"

"Sure." He rolled onto his uninjured side and closed his eyes, feeling Shawn tug on the blankets. "Let him sleep, Shawn. Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." He heard Shawn yawn and slept, listening to Shikana sing softly.

"Hey, Shikana."

"Hey, Taki." Shikana moved to let Taki sit down and layed Shawn on the couch.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. He's just taking a nap right now until Dark returns." He snored softly and Taki brushed his hair, feeling him flinch and tense at his touch.

"It's okay, Illius. It's me." He relaxed and let Taki brush his hair. He heard someone else walk into the room, panting heavily, and he turned over on his other side, accidently hitting his wound.

"Dark?" Dark was covered in blood and he was soaked to the bone. He looked out the window and noticed it was raining, which explains why Dark is soaked. "Dark, is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long."

"What happened, Dark? You're covered in blood."

"I'll explain later. Excuse me, nurse. Do you have any extra clothes I can change into to?"

"I'll go retrieve them for you."

"Thank you." Dark walked to the window and looked out, seeming to expect someone to approach. Dark let out a sigh when he noticed he wasn't followed and took the clothes from the nurse.

"How long was I asleep?"

"I'd say about an hour or two." He nodded and waited for Dark. Dark walked out of the bathroom after he changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Dark dried his hair and sat down, exhausted, beside the bed.

"Dark, tell me what happened."

"You know the person I told you I had to meet?" He nodded and Dark continued. "Well, I went and he ambushed me. They tried to get at me and I shot them, narrowly escaping with my life."

"Let me see your wounds."

"I'm fine, Shikana."

"No, you're not. You're in pain and I'm going to look at your wounds whether you like it or not." Shikana handed him Shawn and inspected Dark's wounds. "You're lucky it's only minor wounds."

"Next time be a little more careful. I don't know what we'd do without you." He sat up as he held a sleeping Shawn and watched Dark cautiously.

"I'll try. What's wrong, Illius?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He turned away and looked out the window.

"What'd I do?" Dark turned to Shikana. "Why is he mad?"

"I think he's mad because you're being reckless. You know, one day that will get you killed." Dark looked at him again and just stared at him. "He's worried that you're going to die because of him."

"Illius..." Dark touched his arm and he jerked at the sudden contact. "Illius, I'm sorry to make you worry."

"Whenever something happens to me or if it's something _about_ me, you start getting reckless and get hurt! I can't take it anymore, Dark." Shikana and Taki left the room, taking Shawn with them. "I don't want you getting hurt because of me! Please, don't be reckless when it comes to me." Tears had begun to fall at this point and Dark tried to hug him, but he shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry." Dark succeeded in hugging him and he just went into a meltdown. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll take you somewhere once we get out of here." He looked up at Dark through tear-filled eyes and hugged him tighter.

"Don't..." Dark was confused. "Don't do this to me..." He pushed Dark away from him and wiped his tears away. "I'm sorry, but I just can't. Maybe we should end it."

"What are you talking about? I love you more than anything! Don't say such things, Illius." He looked up at Dark and his tears were reignited.

"I'm sorry...I-I don't know what I'm saying anymore. Please, don't leave me."

"Hey, I've already promised that I wouldn't be leaving you. Come here." He moved closer to Dark as he sat down and rested against his chest. "Shh. It's going to be alright." He kissed Dark deeply and placed his hand on his thigh. "Not until we're out of here. Don't want anyone to ruin it." Dark chuckled and he pouted, soon joining in laughing.

"Thank you, Dark." He kissed Dark again and layed down. "Tell them they can come back in."

"Okay." Dark stood up and fixed his blanket before opening the door. "Come back in, guys."

"Did you guys come to an agreement?"

"Yeah, everything's going to be fine."

"Good. I have to take Shawn home. Taki, do you want to stay here or go with me?"

"I'll go with you because all this mushy stuff is grossing me out." Dark smiled and walked back to him as they left. He smiled as Dark stroked his cheek, slowly lulling him to sleep, and he slept for the remainder of the day. As he slept, Dark walked around the room, checking every now and then to see if someone was following him.

"Dark, why do you keep looking out the window?"

"I'm just worried that someone followed me here. Those people threatened to harm you and that's why it took me so long to get back. I had to run all the way here to make sure they hadn't done anything to you and I was afraid they'd followed me here." He watched Dark pace around a few more times before he sat back down.

"Calm down, Dark. I doubt anyone followed you." Dark sighed and ran his hand through his hair, leaning forward a little. He smiled and sat up, grimacing a little.

"Does your leg still hurt?"

"A little, but it's not so bad anymore. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"I want out of this bed." He stood on his feet and stumbled, but Dark held him up. "I'm okay, Dark. You can let go." Dark stepped away and he stood on his own, legs wobbly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm okay. Could you get me some water?"

"Sure." Dark left as he leaned against the side of the bed and yawned, still half-asleep. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He was still a little disoriented as he drank the water and Dark had to steady him. "Sorry, I'm a little disoriented right now, but I'll be fine." Dark nodded and smiled.

"So, are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to go see our new house...but, Dark?"

"What is it, Illius?"

"Can we see the house after I go back to brother's room? There's something I absolutely have to do."

"Okay. Let's go." Dark helped him walk half-way to the old house and he walked the rest of the way. He grunted as he looked around his brother's room and almost collapsed, but he fought his body's momentary weakness. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He saw his brother's body still laying where Dark had killed him and continued to search the house for his parents' belongings.

"So, what are you looking for?"

"It belonged to my parents and I was supposed to inherit it when they died, but brother hid it somewhere. Now, where could he have put it?" He looked around Takuya's room a little longer before he went to his room and stepped over the body. "Hello, what's this?"

"What'd you find, Illius?"

"It looks like there's a crease in the wall by my bed. Help me move it." Dark pulled on one end and he moved the other end, successfully moving the bed. "Let's see what's behind here." He tore the wallpaper off and pulled on the crease. When it didn't move, Dark handed him a flat bar and he edged it into the crease. He pulled the wood free and put it aside as he looked inside.

"Here, I'll move the bed so you can get a better look."

"Thanks." Dark moved the bed as he searched further and found a crawlspace, only big enough for him. "Stay here, Dark. I want to see where this leads. If I'm not back by five minutes, pound on the wall and if I knock back, then I'm fine."

"Okay. Be careful down there." He nodded and crawled inside the small space. "Here's a flashlight if you need it."

"Thanks, Dark. I'll be back in a few minutes." He grabbed the flashlight and proceeded to explore the crawlspace until he came to a dead-end. "That's not right." He pushed on the square in front of him and it gave way to another passage where he could actually stand. "Dark, can you fit through the crawlspace?"

"No, I'll have to make the hole bigger."

"Then do it! You have to see this." Dark made a bigger hole in the wall and was beside him in a few minutes. "Glad you could be here." He chuckled and shined the flashlight. "Look over there."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." He moved closer to the wall and found a dusted pendant with his name engraved on the back. "It belongs to me. It has my name on it. Can you see anything else?" Dark looked around and found a light switch.

"Does this make it better?"

"Not funny, Dark." They continued to look around and found more of his family's heirlooms. "Dark, could you get a bag or something so I can take these with me?"

"Of course. Be right back." Dark left and he looked around some more, walking around as he did so. He fell through a hole and screamed in pain when he landed on his injured leg, hitting his head as well. "Illius!"

"I'm okay. My head broke the fall!" Dark helped him out of the hole and he dusted himself off, wincing as his leg throbbed.

"You didn't land on your leg, did you?"

"Yeah, I kind of did. I'm fine, really." He grunted as he gathered the family heirlooms and put the pendant around his neck. He made sure he got everything and zipped the bag. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Let's go. We can head to the house now, right?"

"After I burn this one. Hey, what's this?"

"It looks like an old piece of paper."

"It's my parents' will. It says here that I will inherit everything and brother will be sent away if he tries to harass me." Tears began to form in his eyes as he read the will. "Brother was never allowed to do this like he said. I'm such an idiot!" He cried harder and fisted his free hand, the bag on his shoulder.

"You're not an idiot. Your brother just twisted the truth until it messed with you and used it against you."

"My parents did love me. I hate you...I hate you...Takuya..." Dark let him cry on his shoulder and they stood there for several minutes before moving. "Let's get out of here, Dark."

"Are you sure you've got everything?"

"One last check and I'll be out of here. You can head out if you want." Dark nodded and left as he looked around again. He found some pictures, books, and more heirlooms when he looked at the floor where he'd fallen through. "Dark, bring me the crowbar!" He started pulling the wood loose and found everything he'd ever owned and more. "Start on that side."

"Okay." They pulled all the wood out of the floor and the walls in the entire house, finding every heirloom and everything else.

"All right. I think that's everything."

"It seems like we're going to have to take a shower when we get out of here. You're covered in dust."

"You're one to talk. Let's get out of here." With one last look around, he lit the match and dropped it as he left. "Goodbye, brother. I'm not going to miss you. I'm finally free." Dark carried the bag and put an arm around his shoulders as they walked to their new house. "Thank you, Dark. You've always been there for me."

"You're welcome. Go ahead and take a shower. I'll put the bag in your room. After I take one, I'll retrieve Taki."

"He can stay with Shikana if he wants to. He can help them with Shawn."

"Okay. I'll give him the choice." He kissed Dark before he jumped in the shower and a few minutes later, he felt a cold rush of air as Dark got in with him. "I really love you."

"I love you, too. Dark, am I supposed to be sad that brother is dead?"

"That's up to you. I wouldn't be because of the things he did to you and the things he kept from you when you needed to know. It's entirely up to you. Just listen to your heart."

"My heart says it wants me to kiss you." He chuckled as he turned around and kissed Dark. "I'll put the heirlooms in a special box and maybe put some around the room." He stepped out of the shower and got dressed as Dark finished up. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me when you get back."

"All right." Dark left as he busied himself with the heirlooms and when he was finished, layed down to rest. He heard Dark return an hour later, but he heard only one set of footsteps and heard the bedroom door close. "Taki stayed with Shikana and they were glad to know you were home safe."

"That's good. I'm glad Taki's happy. Dark, for some reason I feel empty inside."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like something's missing in my heart. I feel incomplete." Dark layed beside him and he layed on top of him, listening to his heartbeat.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow, baby. Just get some sleep for now."

"Okay." He sighed as Dark ran his fingers through his hair, soothing him to sleep, and he listened to his heartbeat even out. He was soon asleep and felt Dark fall asleep as well. In the morning, he made breakfast and that empty feeling only grew as he watched Dark sleep from his spot in the kitchen. "He looks so innocent and young."

Dark woke up several minutes later and noticed he hardly said a word. Dark thought it was weird and waited for him to say something. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's nothing. I was just thinking. Dark, should I be missing him like this?"

"Missing who?"

"My brother. I know he did some horrible things to me, but I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what to do anymore. He haunts my dreams and everytime I'm alone, I see an illusion of him standing in front of me."

"It's okay, Illius. It's only normal to feel that way when someone dies. They'll feel empty inside and miss them terribly."

"I can't say I hate him, Dark. After everything he's done to me, I just can't bring myself to hate him."

"You don't have to hate him. I can understand that. Hey, how about we go see Shikana and the others? Maybe that will get your mind off of this whole thing."

"Okay. Let's go." They walked to Shikana's house and sat on the couch, him holding Shawn.

"So, how's the new house, guys?"

"It's perfect. We couldn't have asked for more. Thanks for your help in locating it."

"You're welcome. It was my pleasure to help." He hadn't said a word since he got there and stood up. "What's wrong?"

"I just need some time alone. Don't follow me this time, Dark. I'll be fine." He handed Shawn to Taki and left. He walked around aimlessly and found an old abandoned building. There were support beams that looked like they were about to collapse any minute and he looked around, ignoring the warning signs of the buildng's age. He walked around, hearing the floor creak, and before he knew it, the building collapsed.

The wood piled up on top of him and he had no one to blame but himself because he didn't tell anyone where he'd gone. The wood drove the air out of him and he struggled to breathe as he tried to get out. He soon realized he couldn't get himself free and just layed there, letting the darkness consume him. "Will he be okay?"

"He will be fine. All he needs is rest." He groaned as he tried to open his eyes and when he did, he saw a stranger sitting beside him. 

"You're awake."

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." It was kind of hard to talk with the oxygen mask on his face and he uncovered his mouth, holding the mask with his hand. "Keep that on your face." He nodded and held it there.

"What happened?"

"The building collapsed and the wood was crushing you. You blacked out and it took me a while to get you out because of the massive amount of wood."

"Where's Dark? I have to get back to him. He's probably worried about me." He sat up, instantly regretting it as the room started to spin, and the stranger held him up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ulrich."

"Thank you, Ulrich, but I have to get back to my friends. They don't know I'm here and I'm sure Dark is having a panic attack right about now."

"Okay. I'll help you get out of here, but you need that oxygen mask on for ten more minutes, though." He nodded and held the oxygen mask against his face. Several minutes passed and he was disoriented as he watched Ulrich. "All right, it's time to go."

He stood up and stumbled, the room spinned as Ulrich caught him. "I-I'm okay. Let me go." Ulrich let him go and he walked passed him, only taking two steps and falling again. "H-help me get home."

"That's what I'm doing. Here, lean on me." He leaned heavily on Ulrich as he was led home and collapsed onto the couch after walking through the door. "Are you going to be alright now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll just lay here for the time being. Thank you." Ulrich nodded and placed a blanket around his shaking body before leaving. He'd fallen asleep in a few minutes and didn't even register the door opening then closing. He felt someone pick him up and he opened his eyes.

"Shh. Just go back to sleep, Illius."

"Dark? When did you get back?"

"Just now. Just go back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." He smiled and slept as Dark carried him to their room. Dark layed him on the bed and layed beside him as he snuggled closer. Dark was making breakfast as he slept and soon joined Dark in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning."

"Where'd you go yesterday?"

"I was just walking around."

"That's not everything. You would've returned to Shikana's place because you know how much I worry. Why do you have bruises?"

"All right. I was walking around in this old abandoned building when it collapsed which explains the bruises and I blacked out from lack of oxygen. When I came to, I was in the hospital with someone I had never met before, but he was only there to make sure I was alright." He saw the look on Dark's face and then continued. "He helped me home and left before you got here."

"I'll be back in a minute, baby. I need to tell Shikana and the others that you're home. They were worried about you, too."

"Okay. I'll be here when you get back." Dark nodded and kissed him before he left. He stared at his pendant and looked at the old photos, going through the books. "I miss you." He stared at the photos as tears slid down his cheeks and he felt arms around his shoulders. "That was fast."

"Why are you crying?"

"I just...miss them so much."

"I know, baby. I know." Dark held him a little tighter and he kissed him. "Mmmn...Wait, Illius..." He started protest and Dark picked him up, laying him on the bed. "That's better." He pulled Dark down for a fierce kiss and pulled at his shirt. Dark threw it in another dimension and took his shirt off. He gasped at the sensation of having Dark's mouth encircle his nipple and struggled to get his pants off. "I'll do it. You just lay there and look pretty."

"Whatever you say, angel." He layed still as Dark stripped both of them and layed on top of him. Dark grabbed the lube and stretched him before entering. "Ah, Dark!"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No...no, there's no pain...It feels good to have you in me." He smiled and kissed Dark as he bucked his hips up, begging for him to move. Dark began moving and hit his prostrate, sending wave after wave of pleasure. Dark grabbed his neglected member and sped up his pace, feeling close to his climax. He came in Dark's hand and Dark came inside of him after a few more thrusts. Dark layed beside him after pulling out and he layed on top of him, letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...(yawn)...I'm okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, get some sleep." He slept in Dark's arms and dreamt of his parents. When he woke up, Dark was gone and he looked around. None of the lights were on and he felt around the bed for Dark, but he wasn't there. He started to panic and groped through the darkness until he found himself in the kitchen, tripping over something on the floor.

"Dark, where are you?" He struggled to get up, but his arms gave out on him and he just layed there. The light flashed on and he was momentarily blinded until his eyes got adjusted.

"Illius, what are you doing laying on the floor?"

"Where'd you go?" Dark helped him stand and steadied him when his body fell completely limp. Dark sat him in the kitchen chair and got him some water.

"What do you mean?"

"You wasn't in the bed and none of the lights were on."

"That's weird. I thought I was in bed with you. I even remember having this strange dream that I was running from something and never stopped."

"Maybe you really was running. What'd I trip on?" He looked at where he'd fallen and saw a package. He picked it up and gasped as he read the note.

_I'm sorry I didn't stay with you to make sure you were alright, but I have a feeling that you're doing just fine_

"What is it, Illius?"

"It's from Ulrich. I wonder what he could've left for me." He opened the package and held a heavy heart-shaped stone with his and Dark's name in the middle with a rose wrapped around the heart.

"How could he have guessed that we were lovers?"

"I have no idea. I'll just put his on the mantle." He placed the stone on the mantle and embraced Dark, kissing him. "Thank you, Dark. I love you."


End file.
